


Jeden den Johna Hamishe

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, a day in the life
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: The Times Vám přináší běžný den jednoho z mnoha miliónu obyvatel britské metropole, snad Vám nepřijde moc fádní.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tahle drobnost vznikla díky Johnlock Challenge 2016. Na psaní v omezeném čase podle zadání mě moc neužije, ale jedno téma mě oslovilo, tak jsem se ho rozhodla dát tak nějak "mimo soutěž". Za skvělou inspiraci děkuji Patoložce.

V rámci nové zábavně vzdělávací přílohy The Times jsme uskutečnili sociologickou studii, ve které Vám představíme průměrný den běžného obyvatele britské metropole.  
První zvolený subjekt sám sebe v dotazníku označil za docela obyčejného človeka, je mu 42 let, měří 5 stop a 6,5 palce a jmenuje se John. Abychom ho nějak odlišili od tisícovek jiných Johnů, žijících na Britských ostrovech, dodáme jeho druhé křestní jméno Hamish.

Náš John Hamish se narodil v Leicestershiru, ale posledních devět let žije v Londýně. Jeho bydliště s ohledem na ochranu soukromí nebudeme přesně lokalizovat, stačí říct, že přebývá poblíž Regent's Parku, v nájemním bytě v jednom z řady podobných domů z regentského období.  
John se živí jako lékař na částečný úvazek na jedné menší, soukromé klinice. Jeho životní stav lze nejlépe charakterizovat slovem zadaný, jinak je technicky vzato vdovec.  
Tady se nám věci malinko komplikují, protože žena jejíž jméno stojí na oddacím listu byla v čase sňatku už několik desetiletí po smrti. Naopak žena, která v okamžiku obřadu stála po jeho boku, zemřela zcela prokazatelně až po svatbě a to jeho vlastní rukou.  
Ptáte-li se, proč v tom případě John neobývá celu v Belmarshi, vězte, že v momentě, kdy jí zasáhla střela z Johnovy pistole, ona sama právě mířila na hlavu jeho nejlepšímu příteli.  
Když jsem si vyjasnili základní věci, můžeme přejít k popisu Johnova běžného dne. Vstává dnes v 7:30, aby stihnul službu na klinice od devíti.  
Jeho partner - řekli jsme si přece, že je John zadaný - v tu chvíli ještě spí. Můžeme směle říci, že díky Johnově přítomnosti a souvisejícím nočním aktivitám, se jeho spánkové vzorce prudce změnily.  
John ho pohladí po kučeravých vlasech a pak vstane, aby uvařil ranní kávu a připravil pro oba toust. Nejdřív se ovšem musí popasovat s chemickou aparaturou, zabírající většinu kuchyňského stolu, následně najde v lednici ovčí hlavu a zjistí, že zase došlo mléko – takže si opět bude muset dát svou ranní kávu černou.  
V momentě, kdy je rozčarován tímto zjištěním, vynoří se z ložnice jeho přítel a na nerudné obvinění, že spotřeboval mléko, se hájí, že on ho přece vůbec nepije.  
„Ale použil jsi ho na nějaký zatracený experiment!“  
„Prostě jsem potřeboval nějakou živočišnou bílkovinu!“  
„To je fuk, zkrátka příště kup nový!“  
„Nuda.“  
Naštvaný John odchází do koupelny a pouští sprchu. Jeho přítel se téměř v zápětí vetře za ním. Chvíli jsou slyšet slova hádky, o tom, kdo má přednost a pak můžeme slyšet ...Ehm, stačí říct, že jsou spolu v koupelně déle než je třeba ke dvojí sprše.  
John se z koupelny vynoří mnohel lépe naložený. Následně zanadává, kolik je hodin, během spěšného oblékání usrkává kafe a v 8:20 opouští byt.  
Na chodbě pozdraví svou bytnou a odchází. Do práce cestuje metrem a přijíždí jen o dvě minuty pozdě. Sestřička na recepci se na něj usilovně usmívá, ale on jí ignoruje a míří do ordinace.  
V současnosti zaskakuje za dlouhodobě nemocného kolegu a jeho dopoledně není příliš zajímavé. Neprobíhá žádná chřipková ani jiná epidemie, tak stráví svůj pracovní den několika preventivními prohlídkami, diplomatickým tančkem kolem tří notoricky známých hypochondrů a ošetřením jednoho drobného dětského úrazu.  
K dětským pacientům má John smíšený vztah. Kdysi měl vyhlídku, že bude otcem, než se ukázalo, že jeho manželka otěhotněla s jiným mužem.  
Dopoledne Johnovi zpestří série asi deseti esemesek, ve kterých se jeho partner dožaduje nového mléka, pomoci s hledáním bot, názoru na jeden méně obvyklý jed, nadává na svého bratra a konečně těsně před polednem přichází poněkud intimní MMS se textem „Potřebuju nutně blow job!“  
John zprávy dle jejich závažnosti ignoruje, nebo stručně odpovídá, že to musí počkat, než se vrátí.  
V jednu má John padla a odchází na oběd. Zaobalené pozvání, strávit tento čas s pohlednou recepční, zazdí přáním dobré chuti a odchází směrem k Russel Square.  
Zde má schůzku s bývalým kolegou z armády, jménem Bill. My jsme se nezmínili, že John sloužil v armádě? Aha, tak tedy dodáváme, že vystudoval medicínu na vojenské stipendium a strávil tři turnusy v Afgánistánu.  
Někdy chodí na oběd i se spoulužákem z univerzity, občas se svou šéfkou nebo s jinými známými, ale z hezkými sestřičkami a mladými pacientkami zásadně ne.  
Domů jde John přes Tesco, kde zakoupí mléko, Earl Grey, jahodový džem, toustový chléb a dle jedné z esemesek svého přítele také čtyři různá čistidla s obsahem chlóru.  
Svého partnera zastihle uprostřed práce, to jest ležícího na gauči jen v tričku, pyžamových kalkotách a modrém županu.  
Za jiných okolností by to mohlo být návodné, ale dnes se bytem vznáší pach kyseliny a Bůh ví čeho ještě. Na kuchyňském stole se v jídelní misce nachází polorozložená prasečí nožička v pochybné tekutině a čtyři další, dosud nepoškozené se válejí vedle.  
Johna ten zápach pálí v hrdle, tak se rozkašle a jde otevřít okno. Kudranatý muž na pohovce na to konečně zareaguje: „Á Johne, už jsi doma! Máš ta čistidla?“  
„Sakra … echm, echm, … Sherlocku, dohodli jsme se přece, že ty smradlavý pokusy budeš dělat nahoře!“  
„Ano, ale zjistil jsem, že nahoře nemám dost velkou nádobu, a když už jsem byl dole … eeeh zdálo se mi praktičtější už tu zůstat.“  
„No, ale nečekej, že v takovejch podmínkách budu dělat večeři!“  
„Samozřejmě, dnes jdeme do japonské restaurace!“  
John překvapeně zamrká: ani po čtyřech letech nejsou romantické večeře zrovna něco, co by jeho přítele samo od sebe napadlo.  
„Už vím, jak zemřel ten houslista, ale potřebuju to dokázat!“  
„Fajn, zatím se nám vyvětrá byt a sushi už jsem dlouho neměl.“ odpoví smířlivě John.  
„Nejdeme na nějaké sushi, ale na daleko exotičtější pochoutku! Objevil jsem v jeho bytě navštívenku restaurace „Podzimní Astra“, ale tahle je jiná, než jaké v podniku běžně dostaneš! Tahle otevírá dveře ke zvláštní nabídce!“  
„Prodávají drogy?“  
Tmavovloasý muž jen obrátí oči v sloup.  
„Tak holky?“  
Tatáž reakce.  
„Tak sakra co ilegálního tam nabízej, že ho kvůli tomu museli zabít?“  
„Uvidíš!“  
Než se John po pracovním dni stihne dát trochu dopořádku, vyměnit košili a nahradit praktickou, koženou bundu trochu elegantnějším sakem, jeho přítel už je oblečený do temně modrého obleku na míru, který dává vyniknout jeho štíhlé postsvě.  
John, kterého už zlost přešla, neodolá, aby mu nezmáčknul zadek. Chvíli je na vážkách, zda opravdu odejdou, protože se velmi vášnivě líbají ve dveřích.  
Nakonec ale dostává práce přednost – přece jen tvoří tři čtvrtiny jejich společných příjmů. Ano společných, protože navzdory svému angažmá na klinice, je John i společníkem svého partnera.  
„Hra začíná, Johne!“  
Do restaurace se dopraví taxíkem a cestou John vyslechne podrobnosti případu, který si žádá ona agresivní čistidla. O záhadné smrti prvního houslisty Londýnské filharmonie ani slovo.  
Podnik, do kterého jdou je prvotřídní, žádná špeluňka. Plně odpovídá sociální úrovni zavražděného. John se trochu opožděně zeptá, zda si neměl sebou vzít zbraň, ale jeho přítel ho uklidní, že se vše vyřeší bez násilí.  
John toho přece jen lituje, nechtěl by se utkat s nějanými zatracenými ninji. Sice se nebojí porvat a Sherlock ovládá judo, ale … To sakra nemohli jít prostě k Angelovi?  
Když se dostaví číšník s jídelními lístky, Johnův partner vytahuje navštívenku, kterou získal v bytě mrtvého houslisty. Na to se obsluhující muž ukloní ještě uctivěji a zamumlá cosi japonsky.  
O půl hodiny později jsou John a jeho přítel obslouženi porcemi rybího masa, které si Sherlock vyfotografuje na mobil, jakmile je číšník z dohledu.  
John už má hlad a chce se najíst, zklamám, že vlastně dostali obyčejné jídlo, když v tom ho napadne se zeptat: „Co nám to vlastně přinesli?“  
„Čtverzubce.“  
„Cože? A to máme jako jíst, vždyť je to nebezpečný!“  
„Neřekl jsem, že to budeme jíst. V nějakém certifikovaném podniku v Japonsku snad, ale tady by nebylo dobré to riskovat, protože takhle zemřel ten pošetilec Hammond.“  
„Já myslel, že ho otrávili.“  
„Technicky vzato ano, ale neúmyslně. Jejich kuchař to zpackal a špatně čtverzubce vykuchal. Hammond sjedzil s orchestrem celý svět a byl zmlsaný. Viděl jsi ty přehršle knih o jídle v jeho bytě a taky jsi viděl jeho. Toužil po stále exotičtějších lahůdkách. Na tuhle dojel a moc dobře to věděl.“  
„Vážně?“  
„Samozřejmě! Snažil se to říct tomu člověku, co ho našel umírajícího na ulici. Ale protože je to špičkový hudebník, co zrovna nacvičuje jednu Bachovu fugu, všichni si mysleli, že jen blouzní o své práci. Nikoho z těch idiotů nenapadlo, že se jim snažil říct, že snědl rybu fugu!“  
„Fajn a co teď?“  
„Strč obě porce tady do sáčku a schovej do kapsy. Já mám obrazovou dokumentaci a odevzdáme to na Yardu. Nejspíš je čeká návštěva hygienika a obvinění ze zabití z nedbalosti.“  
„A co večeře?“  
„Objednáme si domů třeba Dim Sum, co ty na to?“  
„Hm, tolik k večeři ve dvou mimo náš zamořený byt, ale asi bych měl být rád, že tu fugu odneseme na Scotland Yard a nebudeš na ní dělat pokusy doma.“  
Z jemné změny ve výrazu svého partnera John poznal, že něco takového původně bylo v plánu.  
„Sakra Sherlocku, jen doufám, že jsi podle stavu kuchařových bot nebo jeho manžetovejch knoflíčků nechtěl odhadnout jak by dneska šikovnej a ochutnat to?!“  
„Dovol Johne! Proč bych takhle riskoval, když chemická analýza je spolehlivější?“  
„Protože tě moc dobře znám a vím jakej seš občas idiot!“  
Odpovědí je mu dotčený pohled.  
Přesto nemá John klid, dokud obě porce čtverzubce nejsou v kompletním stavu odevzdány inspektoru Lestradovi spolu s detaily celého případu.  
V jejich bytě panuje opět dýchatelná atmosféra, prasečí nožičky zmizely do laboratorně zařízeného pokoje o patro výš. John tak postaví vodu na čaj, zatím co jeho přítel zavolá donáškové službě.  
O pů hodiny později už jsou oba uvelebení v domácím oblečení na gauči, sledují v televizi Show Grahama Nortona a pojídají z krabiček ony čínské knedlíčky.  
John není nikterak překvapen, že se k němu jeho partner tulí a dokonce zaboří nos do jeho krku. Od okamžiku, kdy se jejich léta pouze přátelský vztah stal intimním, projevolal se Sherlock jako velmi taktilní bytost, ale když začne šeptat do jeho ucha své vyznání, John ztuhne.  
„Jsi můj zachránce, víš to? Kdybys tu se mnou nebyl, udělal bych to. Ochutnal bych fugu, jen abych zjistil, jestli moje dedukce byla správná … protože kdyby nebyla, nebyl by tu nikdo, komu by na tom dost záleželo. Miluju tě!“  
John je několik vteřin zkamenělý hrůzou při představě takové možnosti, pak svého partnera prudce obejme a začne líbat: „Já tebe taky! Naždycky! A už nikdy ti nedovolím dělat takový voloviny, ty můj idiote!“  
Následně jsou Graham Norton a jeho hosté zapomenuti a i my raději ukončíme svá pozorování, protože The Times čte i mládež.

Snad pro vás nebyl jeden den Johna Hamishe příliš nudný, ale čekají na vás i další londýňané, kteří se s vámi chtějí podělit o svůj běžný den.  
Pod tímto článekem naleznete pokyny, jak hlasovat, koho vybereme příště. Třeba Philippa (39), který by vás rád vtáhl do světa zarytého fanouškovství, čerstvé manžele Molly (36) s Gregem (53) a jejich poklidný život rozdělený mezi práci a rodinu, nebo Sally (37) které ztrpčuje práci arogantní externista.  
Kontaktovala nás také Irena (34) která sice v mertopoli už pár let nežije, ale ráda by se podělila o vzpomínky z „nejlepších časů svého života“, kdy zde vedla soukromé lekce na odbourávání stresu, napětí a poznání vlastního já.  
Aby byl věkový rozptyl našich respondentů pestřejší, poznat můžete i teenagera Archieho (14) a jeho koníčky.  
Pokud byste chtěli poznat život vyšších vrstev, pak je tu slečna A. (38), aby vám popsala povinnosti asistentky vlivného politika, nebo nižší státní úředník, který se přihlásil pod přezdívkou „Dortík“ (45) a chce se s vámi podělit o svůj běžný pracovní den.  
A nakonec tu máme Sebastiana (44), bývalého vojáka, který dnes pracuje v bezpečnostních službách, leč v poslední době má problém udržet si zaměstnavatele.  
V pátek na základě vašich SMS vybereme dalšího účastníka. Abyste se nebáli, že celý cyklus bude příliš fádní, na závěr vám popíšeme běžný den našeho nejslavnějšího detektivního konzultanta.

**Author's Note:**

> Ona zápletka s rybičkou bohužel není můj vlastní nápad, vyskytuje se v řadě sherlockovských audiopovídek se Svatoplukem Benešem v hlavní roli.
> 
>  
> 
> Pokud se Vám to líbilo, dejte mi vědět!


End file.
